Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of manufacturing machining systems and more particularly to a chip recovery system for machines employing redirected spindle cooling air for creation of a supplemental conical updraft jet converging at a focal point proximate a vacuum recovery port.
Background
Traditional aircraft wing assembly has been done in a vertical orientation. However, as manufacturing systems are driving for higher rates and increased productivity the trend is to move to horizontal build lines. While horizontal build offers many advantages, it adds a large amount of overhead drilling. Drilling “up” leads to an increased focus on drill byproduct recovery, as any non-recovered chips, coolant, or dust will fall onto the drill, end effector, operator, and any machine components below. These contaminants may lead to mechanical issues in drilling systems, pose an environmental issue, and/or reduce machine effectiveness. Vacuum recovery systems are employed in current drilling systems but may not create sufficient pressure differential to capture all chips, coolant or dust created as drilling byproduct.
Traditionally, spindles have operated with a liquid coolant flowing through them to remove heat during operation. Liquid coolers (“chillers”) are heavy, require plumbing of a closed system, and add a service item to machines. Increasingly, air cooled spindles are therefore being employed. The air flooded through the spindle to remove heat is typically exhausted to an atmospheric vent as a waste product.